


Angus Taaco

by Blizardstar



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Gen, Rated T for the fuck word, blupjeans baby Angus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardstar/pseuds/Blizardstar
Summary: AU of Weevilo707's fic Heartstrings, in which Taako keeps Angus instead of Luce giving him to the McDonalds. A child raised by Taako Taaco grows up to be just as much of a little shit as you would expect him to be.





	Angus Taaco

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heartstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724408) by [Weevilo707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707). 



Taako strides onto the deck of the Starblaster with Angus tucked safely in a sling across his chest. He spots Barry, leaning over the table with the map tracking Lup sprawled across it, covered in pins and black circles and awful red x’s. Barry has his head in his hands, nodding off over the map. Taako makes his way over and places his hand on Barry’s shoulder.

“How’s it goin’?”

Barry jumps awake with a start and turns to look at Taako, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses.

“Oh sorry, I- sorry, so, um, anyway, there’s a- there's a dungeon out beyond the Felicity Wilds? It's a subterranean demonic keep… thing. There’s a bunch of arcane energy coming off of it. I was gonna check it out tonight, if you wanna come with.”

“Yeah, where were- where were- remind me, how far is that in relation to the last glassing?”

“Um, I’ve triangulated it here.”

“Yeah, it seems like a good a place as any. Do you want to do the usual, I’ll go down and start casting around, see if I can pick up anything, and then- you start talking to folks?”

Taako stares at where Barry has pointed to on the map as he asks his question. His finger is placed close to a black mark of the devastation of the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet. Nothing about the location is immediately any different than any of the other awful red marks on the page but this one, this one might be it. Any one of them could be it. They have to follow every lead that could possibly lead them to Lup. They _need_ Lup. Angus shouldn’t have to grow up without his mother. Shit, Taako shouldn’t have to live without his sister! Nobody deserved to live without Lup. She is light and laughter and love. His other half. His heart. They had to rescue her from wherever she’d gotten herself hurt. She had to be hurt, or she would come back. She always came back. She wouldn’t abandon him. She wouldn’t abandon her _son_. His head hurts just thinking about her being gone.

Shit, he’s zoned out. The other guy is still talking to him.

“What?”

Taako raises his head to look at the other man standing over the table with him. He looks… stricken? His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are slightly out of focus as he stares ahead.

“Ta- Taako? Taako, I’m…”

“What’d you say, my man?”

The man’s face scrunches, as if he were trying to focus, but his eyes remain distant. Quickly, his expression grows panicked.

“What are we…? Oh, god, Lup… Taako, I’m- I can’t remember her face, Taako. Taako, where-”

The man is panicked, bordering on frenzied. He straightens up, glasses falling to the table as he frantically grabs at his hair. This guy is fucking insane, Taako is realizing. Taako takes a careful step back, adjusting Angus in his sling. The boy squirms, upset by something. Are babies like dogs? Can they tell when shit’s about to go down? Maybe he’s just also got the same fucking headache that’s tearing through Taako’s skull right now.

“Who- what are you talking about buddy?”

“Taako, k- kill me! Right now! I’ll- I’ll remember if I’m a lich, I can- please, Taako, just kill me! It’ll- I’ll be okay! I can’t forget, I’m, I’m, begging you, please, Taako! Please!”

The man stumbles forward, reaching for Taako. Taako stumbles back, holding protectively onto Angus as the infant begins to cry, startled awake by the shouting of the strange man. The shouting, Angus crying, the fuzzy headache, it’s all too much for Taako. The man staggers forward again, shouting and begging and Taako’s wand is out before he even realizes what he’s doing. In a flourish, the man is knocked back to the railing of the ship and in the same moment Taako is knocked off his feet by the recoil. The man staggers, off balance, and for a few brief moments a pained smile appears on his face before his feet give out and he tumbles over the railing and falls off the side of the ship to the ground far below.

…

Ground? If he’s on a ship, the guy would fall into the water, not to the ground… Taako doesn’t hear a splash.

He blinks, looking around from his place on the floor, his vision blurring. Where the fuck is he? Who was that guy? Did he just _kill_ him? He just wanted him to leave him and his nephew alone. He tightens his grip on Angus, who he remembers is still crying. Poor kid must be confused too, some weird shit is going on. Even looking around hurts his eyes as his head fills with static. The only thing that doesn’t hurt everything is the bundle in his arms. Taako curls his feet under his body as he cradles Angus in his arms through the static, hushing and rocking him to try and comfort his nephew, the only clear thing left, as the world fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're writing an AU for a fic in your head by chapter three of a fic, you know it's a good fic. Y'all gotta go read Heartstrings, it's so good. Everything in Heartstrings is the same until this scene which is when the AU splits off. Just read all of Weev's fics while you're at it. They're all so good. Love their sassy little Angus. The Angus Sass gets turned up to 11 in this fic later so stay hype for that.
> 
> Not too hype tho. Idk when the next chapter is even coming. Maybe a month, maybe 6, who knows. We'll find out together! It'll be fun!


End file.
